The present disclosure relates to a display device of a parallax barrier type which enables stereoscopic display.
In recent years, display devices for realizing stereoscopic display have been attracting interest. The stereoscopic display is performed by independently displaying parallax images (or different perspective images) for right and left eyes. When seeing these images with the corresponding eyes, the viewer recognizes the images as a stereoscopic image having a stereoscopic effect. Moreover, another type of display devices, which present the viewer with a more natural three-dimensional image by displaying more than two parallax images, are being developed.
Such display devices are classified into two types: one is necessary for exclusive glasses, and the other is unnecessary. Since wearing exclusive glasses may be troublesome for the viewer, the glasses-free type is preferable. Examples of a technique for realizing glasses-free display devices include the lenticular lens technique and the parallax barrier technique. These techniques are configured to display multiple parallax images (perspective images) at the same time, thereby presenting the viewer with an image that is changed depending on a relative distance (or angle) between the display device and the eye point of the viewer. An example of parallax barrier type display devices is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H03-119889.